Master's Asisstant
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: When the proffesors assistant comes to live with th vocaloids, everything goes topsy tervy. "Hey, have you noticed? When did Len start acting more....bad boy-like?" A LenXOC story


_Creak._

Well, hello there! I see you've come searchinh for something, am I right? What? You don't think that I own this wonderful shop? Well, I am the owner. Now, lets get down to buisness. What do you request?

Wait, I think I know. You want to hear a story, right? I think I know what story you would want to hear. It's a story of a master's creation and the Master's assistant. Do you think you'll be interested? Look into this crystal ball, if you will. The images will come up, don't be suprised.

The story begins all on a rainy day.....

-:-

"Len-chan I said don't give her chocolate!" Rin yelled at me, wagging her finger like she was scolding a three-year-old.

"No!I remember that you said to give her chocolate!" I replied, glaring back at my sister.

Rin pointed at Miku and I sighed. She was blushing like a little kid and doing the caremelldansen. Well, you know how I got introble. Master gave use chocolate for doing a good job yesterday and I gave Miku some. Now, Kaito's trying to get her to calm down and sit. But she's fighting by kicking him......well......

"That's it! Your in for it!" Kaito said as he got up fromt the floor, lunging to Miku and pinning her to the ground.

"Kaito, using violence won't help!" Meiko yelled, trying to pull him off of Miku.

"This is your fault, you know." Rin said. I sweatdropped. How come whenever I mix something up and it oges horribly wrong, she brings me down more? Maybe it's a older sister thing, I don't know. All I do know is that she enjoy's doing it.

"Sorry," I sighed. I decided to help Meiko get Kaito off of Miku.

"But she kicked me in my special place!"

"Get off of her!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Hello....?" We all truned our heads to see Master standing in the doorway. Master looked at us with this weirded out look on his face. He was wearing what he regularly wore, a sweater with some pants. I blushed and stood up straight, along with everyone else. Apparently Miku knew when to stop playing around and calmed down. But somethign was off. When he would visit he would have a bag with him. But, instead of a bag next to him, there was a _girl_.

She had the same look as Master did, but there was a small trace of a blush on her cheeks. She looked around my age, maybe a little had blonde hair that went straight down her balck, a black ribbon was tied onto a peice of hair. She had on a white short-sleeved shirt with a black skirt, having long white socks with black shoes. She had a balck choker on as well, with a small silver chain that had small charms hanging on her wrist.

My heart started to beat so loud that I thought somebody would hear it. How come? I don't know, but I suddenly got nervous and put my hands behind my back. I think she was as nervous as I was.

"Hi master!" Miku squealed, running up and hugging him. The girl jumped slightly as master took a step back, eventually getting hugged.

"Okay, who gave Miku chocolate?" He asked, sweatdropping while letting Miku hug him.

"Len did it!" Rin said, pointing at me. I glared at her. And if a look could kill, she would've died right on the spot.

Master looekd at me and so did the girl. I blushed when I realized that she had light yellow eyes, like liquid gold. She blinked when I made eye contact with her, then she smiled and raised her hands up to her mouth, giggling. I blushed even darker, I don't think blulshing this much in a day was even possible.

"Okay, well nevermind that." Master said, trying to pry Miku off. "I have something to tell you all."

"What is it?" Meiko asked, taking a step forward to help him. He held up a hand to show that he could handle it.

"You see this girl next to me?" He asked, putting his feet off the ground and between Miku and him. Still, she wouldn't let go and now he was stuck. Everyone nodded and he smiled. "Well, this is my assistant, Riku Cutisake. She' a really good singer. She'll be helping with your singing, lyrics, and live in this house with you."

"WHAT?!" We all said, looking at her. She was master's assistant? If she was, wouldn't we have seen her around when we were over at his lab getting data checks?

Apparently, she didn't know Master was going to say that. Her light skin turned bright red and she looked at Master.

"What?!" She said, turning so she could look at Master with closed eyes. Man, her voice sounds so great..... Master stopped struggling and looked at her. He looked troubled and sweatdropped. She clenched her hands into balls and opened her eyes, showing tears almost falling. "You said that I was just going to meet them! You didn't tell me that I was going to live with them! How could you lie to me! You could've asked me and instead you have to embarass me in front of everyone!"

"Sorry, Riku!" He said, waving his hands at her. He looked t her with apoligizing eyes. "I knew you wouldn't agree if I told you you were moving in. You would never agree."

"Hwaa.....you're right...." She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes to clam herself down. Whe she opened her eyes again, she smiled at everyone.

"Like the professor said, I'm Riku Cutisake." She introduced, miling her best. "I'm sorry that you all had to find out a complete stranger is gonna live with you. I'll try to be as best of a housemate as I can, okay?"

"Whoa...." Everyone replied. I didn't expect she would calm down and be so polite that quick.

I smirked, looking her up again. I think this should be very interesting. Considering that she's my age....

-:-

Okay, well this is the first little bit I am going to show you. What do you think Len mean when he said that? It is going to rain very soon, so you should run along. If you come tomorow, I'll tell you some more. Oh and don't forget to tell your friends about me.

You don't know my name? Whenn, it's Miss Amire, at your service.

Now, see you all soon!

-:-

**Okay, the first chapter is finished.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
